wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan Ōtsutsuki
Satan Ōtsutsuki is an ancient and powerful sorcerer who is bent on reclaiming multiverse for himself and destroying Yahweh Ōtsutsuki and his army of heroes. Satan Ōtsutsuki's unique ability is to change into a massive dragon. Appearance Satan Ōtsutsuki resembled a mixture of Rock Ōtsutsuki and Indra Ōtsutsuki but with the ancient lines on his body. In his dragon form, he resembles a massive Servum-like three-headed dragon with two wings, two tails, and two legs. Satan's are also much larger and more bat-like in appearance. Each of his dragon heads has a crown of horns, but each horn is longer and more curved. His eyes are fiery red which seem to glow yellow whenever he charges up and fires his gravity beams, and his tongues are forked, similar to a snake's. Personality According to Dr. Paul Robotnik's theory, Satan Ōtsutsuki is malevolent in nature. His sadistic and ruthless nature is elaborated when he willingly obliterates soldiers with his gravity beams instead of ignoring them. There are also glimpses of him smiling at his potential victims as he prepares to attack them. Satan apparently has some degree of rivalry with the three sovereigns. Due to his merciless, aggressive, and confident behavior, Satan never misses an opportunity to gain an advantage in aftermaths of every war. He apparently desires excitement and chaos. Due to his evolution into the every era, his hatred on three sovereigns focuses on Paul Gekko and his descendants. Satan is a heavy drunkard who loves to drink sake and while drunk, his mood changes erratically, such as when he quickly went from being melancholic over his inability to increase the number of his Abilities Satan is a powerful magic-user and the expert of all types of technology. He was capable of corrupting humans and also building his own personal army, and was even able to revive others. When he granted a small portion of his magic to Momoshiki Palpatine to let him carry out his plan, further showcasing his power. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Early Life Following the creation of the multiverse, Satan was a legendary servant of Yahweh. Some Christians and Inklings believe that Satan was the first of the angels and had no superior other than God himself. Lucifer also held the position of Accuser and would act as a kind of prosecutor in Heaven. Eventually, following the creation of humanity, he grew prideful and jealous of God's power as well as humanity for being favored by God over him. Satan have proclaimed himself the supreme ruler of the multiverse. He created terrible monsters to terrorize the populace and ruled his domain with an iron fist. This leads to Satan Ōtsutsuki waging war against Yahweh in the fist war in Heaven. He was defeated by Michael and cast into Dens. He then spent the next few millennia regaining his lost power, as well as keeping his eye over all of the Great Grand Civil War and the Freedom Civil War and was waiting for the chance to strike again. According to Velvet Kushinada, his story has extended to the time of his life as the former servant of Yahweh, Satan Ōtsutsuki stood taller than the largest cathedral and was also known to humankind as the "Father of the Fabled Tyrants". Satan Ōtsutsuki's armor plating is so impregnable, and its whole nature so robust, as to make it invincible to any human assault. For many centuries this desperate state of affairs were accordingly to Satan's plan to get rid of the three sovereigns consisting of Yahweh, Yula and Suzugamori. Humanity is a curious species. They are curious of Satan's theory of his plan to lead the rebellion against the gods. Others copy the idea, adding to it their own improvements. Over time, many wondrous tools and systems are developed. Some of these devices – calculators, thermometers, microscopes, and the glass vials that the chemists use to boil and distill liquids – serve to make it easier to generate and try out new ideas, including ideas that expedite the process of idea-generation. Thus the great wheel of invention, which had turned at an almost imperceptibly slow pace in the older ages, gradually began to accelerate. Sages predicted that a day would come when technology would enable humans to fly and do many other astonishing things. One of the sages, who was held in high esteem by some of the other sages but whose eccentric manners had made him a social outcast and recluse, went so far as to predict that technology would eventually make it possible to build a contraption that could harvest the large amounts of energy from the center of the multiverse. Due to this, Satan seek this opportunity to lead the revolt against God. The Priests and magicians claimed that Satan's magic is so destructive and dangerous that he was using to control humanity. Warriors, armed with roaring courage and the best weapons the smiths could produce have claimed that no one could dare defeat him due to his invincibility and immortality. Seeing that defeating Satan is impossible, humans had no other choice to accept Satan Ōtsutsuki as the first emperor of humanity. As the first emperor of humanity, he granted ten thousand men the largest army of demons and monsters and allow them to use it to stage his bid for his conquest for the throne of heaven, taking what they want and then killing those who stand in his way. In addition to the ten thousand who were men were forced to abandon their wives and children and friends and also their loved ones. Among the ten thousand men were the elders. Although senior people were as vigorous and healthy as the young, and sometimes wiser, the thinking was that they had at least already enjoyed a few decades of life. The wealthy might gain a brief reprieve by bribing the press gangs that came to fetch them; but, by constitutional law, nobody, not even the previous king himself, could put off their turn indefinitely. Furthermore, Satan seeks out the legendary treasure, the Triforce. Spiritual men sought to comfort those who were afraid to be sent into battle (which included almost everyone, although many denied it in public) by promising another life after death, a life that would be free from Satan's tyranny. Other orators argued that Satan has its place in the natural order and a moral right. They said that it was part of the very meaning of being human to be part of the Cosmic Civil War. As the Cosmic Civil War began, Satan leads ten thousand men into battle against the Yahweh, Yula and Suzugamori. This symbolizes the sign of creating the new Galactic Empire and the Galactic Eggman Empire which was handed down to Momoshiki Palpatine. Sensing Satan's dirty tactics of controlling and corrupting humanity to obtain the Triforce, Yahweh, Yula and Suzugamori summoned the army of archangels as Michael and the Knights of the Triforce were tasked of preventing the Triforce from falling into Satan's possession and gathered the few of the ten thousand men on an enormous spaceship with the Triforce and sent them to the outer space, and away from evil. With the surviving humans safe, Yahweh and his army had finally dethroned and weakened Satan and banished him into the secret location. Project E.G.G.M.A.N. Following his defeat, after Momoshiki Palpatine crashed into planet Dens, Satan was slowly injured and was met by King Shuigang II when he was captured by his soldiers. The king's son, Dail Anthony Zao Pesca discovered that it was a evil god being defeated by the three sovereigns. Satan transforms into a massive three headed dragon, showing Dail's father's fear of snakes. Every soldiers of Shuigang were subjugated to Satan's power. Commander Torque who fought Momoshiki Palpatine, was forced to retreat after he saw the prince amazed by an ancient entity's ability. Satan observe Momoshiki's unique abilities to create the secret project not for the King Shuigang II but for his foster daughter, Padmé Seika. Great Grand Civil War Before the Great Grand Civil War ended, Satan was busy helping Momoshiki Palpatine make sure that no Mobians can survive the "an infinite onslaught" after helping Darth Baron destroyed their king, Nigel Acorn. Following the aftermath of the infinite onslaught, Satan watch as Momoshiki Palaptine declared the reformation of the Konoha Republic into the new galactic empire. Satan was responsible of helping Kurozumi Orochi, now-shogun of Wano Country, and Kaido overthrew the Kozuki Family, help Ganondorf take over the Kingdom of Hyrule and obtain the Triforce, help Asakura Hao obtain the Great Spirit by destroying and devouring the spirits of the Diethel Clan, help Frieza obtain the Super Dragon Balls and then let Dr. Eggman take over the majority of the entire multiverse. Eggman Imperial Period In the Eggman Imperial Period, While Dr. Eggman was busy ruling over his empire and the multiverse, Satan was busy making an army of aliens, robots and monsters to support Eggman's reign across the mutliverse. At some time, the Kozuki Family's supporters gathered to stage a massive rebellion before the comeback of Oden's retainers, Kaido personally intervened and Satan brutally massacred a majority of the rebels along with their families to ensure Eggman's reign remained unbroken. At one point, during the Satan's journey to expand Eggman's Empire, he battled the Star Warriors and slaughtered them like they were animals. Satan then terrorized the Gekko Family with the help of Itekura Byakuya which Eggman's tyrannical rule increased immeasurably even destroying the fully revived Mobian like it was a sitting duck and spared only Paul Gekko and his siblings. Holy Land Arc Battle of Heaven Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Fanon